


Falling

by Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi/pseuds/Ongaku_Ato_Kakikomi
Summary: You trip on your shoelaces in front of Harry Hook.
Relationships: Harry Hook/Reader, Harry Hook/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Falling

“ _Shoot, shoot, shoot, shoot-”_ You keep repeating those words as you run out of your room and into a hallway, having woke up late and now stressing about the fact that you’re not gonna get to class in time. “ _Shoot, shoot, shoot-”_

You give out a scream when you suddenly trip on your own shoelaces, suddenly regretting not taking the time to tie them. You groan in pain as soon as your body hits the floor, barely managing to pull your upper body up with your arms.

“Hey, tie your shoes... gorgeous face.” Your eyes first catch the sight of a hook being hand out towards you, a vision of a grinning Harry soon appearing as he looks down at you. “I don’t want you falling for.... anyone else.”

Ever since Mal destroyed the barrier on the Isle of the Lost, every villain came to Auradon to live with you and the rest of its inhabitants. One of those villains was Harry Hook, who also seems to always be around when you least expect it.

You can’t help but let out a snort at that pick-up line, your hand grabbing onto this fake hook he insists on carrying around. “Do you always have to flirt with everyone?”

“No.” He helps you get back on your feet, his lips stretching out onto his cheeks just as a glint appears through his eyes. “But how can I not flirt with someone as... _ravishing..._ as you?”

You hate how you can feel the heat creeping up your cheek, and you definitely hate how he seems to notice.

“Yeah, well... unless I can use your flirting as an excuse for why I’m late, I’m gonna head to class now.” 

“Please.” He shows you off his arm. “Let me escort you.”

“... fine.” You cross your arm with his, still blushing. “But only because you’re insisting.”

“Of course... wouldn’t want anyone to get any ideas... _would we?_ ”

His accent is enough to make your stomach twist.


End file.
